


crossover college

by EChild_ENBY



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Adorable Nakajima Atsushi (Bungou Stray Dogs), Alot of swearing, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, College Student Eren Yeager, Crossover, Dazai-Typical Suicide Mentions (Bungou Stray Dogs), Dumb references, I’m bored, Memes, Nakahara Chuuya Is So Done (Bungou Stray Dogs), Podcast, Why Did I Write This?, dumb vine references, it’s not what you think nasties, people getting drunk, shitty humor, test exams, text chat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28586181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EChild_ENBY/pseuds/EChild_ENBY
Summary: “okay today we’re going to review what you learned in highschool about the falkland islands”“question professor; which fucking islands are you talking about?”…“so what’re your thoughts on bakugo?”“... AAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!”“okay cool.”…“eren i swear to god if you and armin are playing catch in the hallway again i’m gonna beat the shit outta you!”alternate title: broke ass college friend groups and roommates being drunk, doing podcasts, and screaming into voids.based on memes, conversations with my brother and/or friends, and many reference
Relationships: multiple friend groups
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. twitter chat prologue

**skyrimmaster** @Jeagar

md dis feggn thing tngh

  
  


**Mexi-Rage** @dipshit

yee boyye

  
  


**all boi no broccoli** @fishy

@sleepsuit @housekeeping eren’s drunk

  
  


**do the dishes** @housekeeping

eren you little shit

  
  


**skyrimmaster** @Jeagar

fK 

  
  


**Mexi-Rage** @dipshit

OH NO

  
  


**tp mummy** @deathgriptoiletpaper

HAHAHAHA AYO HE DRUNK ON MAIN

  
  


**skyrimmaster** @Jeagar

SHADYP

  
  


**dipshit’s roomate** @HorseFace

@housekeeping it’s con too btw

  
  


**Mexi-Rage** @dipshit

HORSE FACE YER FUK

hello person reading, you’ve now entered meme hell.


	2. let’s start our first college year!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the stuff that happened before eren and company made those tweets.

a college student stared at the tweets him and fellow classmates and students had all made, how did this happen?

...

four people sat in a car, three of which would be going to college. it was a two hour trip and they were just barely nearing the end. a voice droned out loud and low, despite the usual pitch. “man, i’m gonna miss our old mascot.”  
“you’re really gonna miss that crummy place armin?”  
a girl turned to face the boy- armin, and another. “it was four years of hell.” the other boy continued, staring down at his fist like it was interesting even after all the years of it being attached to him. “eren, your just saying that because jean was there, right?”

the other boy now known as eren sighed out, “he’s been at every fucking school i’ve been to.”

the woman driving the car, which was eren’s mom, watched the conversation through the rear view mirror. eren could feel her glare on him and turned swiftly with his hands up. “uh, right! we shouldn’t use such language in the car sorry sorry! hmm… hey, mikasa, how about you?”

the girl in the front seat that eren called as mikasa turned again to face them. “isn’t like eren said?” and when given this answer, armin just gave up on the topic as eren went on chatting about any sort of nonsense about what he wants to do with his new found freedom he’ll get with being a college student. 

the car came to a stop in the parking lot of the campus’ office, eren nearly kicked the car door open upon jumping out earning a concerned look from passerby and his friends and mother. “eren has arrived!!!” he yelled out with armin passing by him and going to the back of the car to get his things. “eren, do you really need to talk about yourself in third person?”  
“hey shut up i was making an entrance!”

a suitcase was thrown at his face and eren fell over to the ground before he got back up and picked the suitcase up, “take your shit and lets go”

after signing in and getting room keys and a guide the three of them started walking around the campus, and it was huge as they had heard, given the amount of students that went to it a year. eren gasped at every new sight he saw, skipped ahead of armin and mikasa like a kid, he spun on his heel. “isn’t this place fucking awesome?” as eren practically glowed mikasa and armin shared a tired gaze. “eren you say that any time we go somewhere new.”  
“but armin!!” he whined and shook the other boy’s shoulders “its giant they probably have a view of the ocean somewhere!!”

just like that armin lit up with a bright smile and started bouncing around. “ocean view!?”  
“yeah!”  
“why the fuck didnt you say so earlier!?”

mikasa stared dumb-founded at the two childish friends she somehow ended up with. “Theres still a pep rally we need to go to you guys.”  
eren backed up as the three started walking again, “right right! We’ll go see the ocean afte- AH!” he hit someone and both him and the mystery person fell to the ground. “damn, are you alright?” the person sat up, eren got to see that he had plain looking dark green hair, well, alot of things about this person seemed plain. The stranger got up fully and turned around with a smile. “Its all good! Need some help?”

eren took hold of the hand the stranger held out to him as he got upright and bowed his head. “thank you.” the stranger shook their head at this.   
“no no, there’s no need to thank me so formally. i’m izuku midoriya, and you are?”  
eren finally stopped bowing his head to answer, “eren jeagar,” he pointed to his friends and put on one of his more confident smiles “and these are my two shitheads ‘ocean-sama’ and ‘big sis’”

armin slapped the back of his head and he laughed “shut up mister ‘fuck the titans’.”

the stranger- izuku,- tilted his head, “titan?” then his face lit up. “does that mean you went to titan high?” eren nodded regrettably. moving into a mocking motion. “yeah, good ol’ let’s-a-go see kids beat eachother up. that titan high.”  
“yeah i’ve heard a lot of kids there are really violent and chaotic towards eachother.”

eren waved his hand and started to move past izuku. “yeah, anyways, you going to the pep rally too? you can walk with us if you want.”

armin and mikasa joined with eren as izuku also started walking. “sure thing.”

they reached the football field where the pep rally was being held, izuku started looking for familiar faces to sit with and eren looked to the bleachers to see if there was any free spot. he heard a girl call out, “izuku! over here!” and izuku looked to a spot of the bleachers to find a brown haired girl waving from her seat. “oh, that’s one of my friends! i’ll be going now.”   
the three watched as izuku climbed up the bleachers and sat with the girl, armin tapped on eren’s shoulder to get his attention and pointed to a short guy. “connie’s here? oh god that doesn’t mean-” 

jean was next to connie. fuck. no.

armin waved to connie before he dragged eren to the two with mikasa following them. “hey, how’s it been?” jean asked and then went silent upon seeing eren. the other three all knew that with eren and jean things would most likely end in fighting, so mikasa and eren sat between them both. just in case they would start fighting.

eren cleared his throat, and looked to the temporary stage set up in the middle of the field. nobody was on it. “so, when will the pep ralley start?”  
connie pointed to the entrance where students were still coming in, either alone or in groups. “once enough people sit down they’ll start.”

a red head in a group of four caught eren’s attention. no it couldn’t be, could it? his rival from all the after school soccer games over the years is on the same campus as him? the universe just wanted him to be angry didn’t it?

when he heard a voice through a speaker he turned his attention to the stage. the pep ralley was starting. an excited voice boomed out loud, “alright!! starting today, all you first years are multiversity students!!” multiversity. huh. “today’s pep ralley is to introduce you to your teachers for the year! let’s see them!”

a group of people walked out onto the stage in a line. first one was a black, long haired man, the voice hollered. “he’s shota aizawa! whoever gets him as a teacher is lucky, because he sleeps all day!”

the next, a short looking black haired man. “levi ackerman! he’s a tough one, but don’t be discouraged by him!”

and then, a rather buff looking man. “yagi ‘all might’ toshinori! he’s not as scary as he seems, he’s quite friendly!”

a man with yellow hair spiked all into a cone like shape in the air. “hizashi yamada, but we call him mic! he’s the best at pumping it up!”

another man, suprisingly seeming more serious than the rest. “erwin smith! he might seem serious but he’s a kind hearted spirit, and great at motivational speeches!”

and finally, the speaker announced themselves with a dramatic wave of their arm. “and i, yours truly, am hanji zoe!!”

the group from titan high, all thinking the same thing stared boredly. ‘why do i think i’ve heard that name before?’

after some time of all the teachers being introduced and the campus being talked about, and asking questions. finally, the closing speech, this time ‘erwin’ doing the talking.  
“alright, listen up.” with that the attention of the students was on him, and he continued. “things might get tough here, the work will feel stressful. that’s normal, you’re first year college students, we can’t imagine the home life you must’ve had, or how your old schools would run.” he paused for a moment, scanning the bleachers. “but here, we want you all to feel safe and respected. i don’t know what rivalries you’ve had, but put them aside for now, they’re your teammates and classmates for the time being. we want you to see people looking out for each other without family, friend, or gender boundaries. lastly,”

he paused again, inhaled, and continued, “give all the tests your best shot. strive to be your greatest self. no matter how you feel at the end of the day, remember you and your own limits. don't cross them so quickly if you’re not ready to! now, go out on campus and explore so you aren’t too lost when classes start tomorrow!”

this speech seemed to get a lot of people cheering or clapping, as students started filtering out of the area and onto the rest of the campus. eren sat up. “alright! you heard him, let’s go explore!” he started jumping down the bleachers, and ran into another person. “SHIT!” the person cursed loudly as they were both knocked over. 

“god dammit that’s the second one today! are you okay?!” he looked to the stranger he knocked over, and… he’s covered in bandages? the stranger spoke up, “damn, that’s not a good way to go.”  
‘huh?’  
the stranger stood onto his feet, “it’s fine, just be careful next time dude.” then he left.

eren turned his head when he heard jean burst out laughing to find armin trying not to laugh. jean mocked his voice and words, “‘that’s the second one today!’ you really are a crack-up eren!”  
so what did eren do? well, he got up and ran backed up the bleachers to lunge at jean.

after that slip up, and exploring the campus, armin jean connie and eren were heading to the boys dorms. mikasa had left to the girls dorms so it was now just the guys.  
“so, anyone wanna come and drink at my place?” connie asked them, eren nodded while armin looked to the side. “alright, but do either of you want to join my podcast? i’ve tried asking horse face, but he’s already said no.”  
“and for a good reason too, dipshit.”

eren lit up again, “a podcast? sounds awesome man, count me in!”

...

so this is how they got the current predicament, eren stared dumb-founded at the tweets from last night. god how could he be that dumb? and the fact he just passed out on the couch of connies dorm tells him that armin just left him when he passed out. 

“shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my motivation went dead for a while, but i finally got this out! hope ya like it!


	3. let’s have our first college party!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> atsushi’s friend drags him off campus to meet someone, during classes! now, suddenly he finds out there’s a party being planned?!

**tp mummy** @deathgriptoiletpaper

ayo @storm_guy

  
  


**dazai is shit** @storm_guy

tf you want b itch

**tp mummy** @deathgriptoiletpaper

cheese

**dazai is shit** @storm_guy

fuck you

**chazukeee** @atsushi

swearing on main

**tp mummy** @deathgriptoiletpaper

hahahah

———

  
  


a college student stared at his phone, he was on the roof sitting at the edge, swinging his legs over the drop. he took a bite of his food and stared out at the scenery and then looked down to find someone he recognized. “yo, atsushi! up here!”

the figure- atsushi- turned his head up in shock. again? “how did you get up there?! dazai get down!- no wait, you’ll get hurt, don’t get down!”

dazai just laughed at his friend, put his phone in his pocket and climbed down off of the roof infront of him. “did i surprise you again?”

“suprised? you mean gave me a heart attack!”

“right, sorry.” dazai went to take another bite of his food when nothing was in his hand, then looked back up to the roof to find a bird had gotten it when he forgot it up there. “damn.”

he put a hand on atsushi’s shoulder “more food?”

the slightly shorter man glared at him. “absolutely not.”

“dang.”

a ring sounded and dazai pulled his phone out to check the notification.

——

bitch i met in class

< ayo G we still doin that party?

yeah bro meet at the cafe to discuss?>

bitch i met in class

< yeeyee

——

“who was that one from? another fan girl?” atsushi asked, a smug smile on his face. dazai huffed and walked past him.

“thankfully no.” he stopped in his tracks and turned back around. “come with me i have someone for you to meet.” he pulled atsushi by the arm and started walking again.

“wait! this is ditching class!”

walking past campus buildings, sneaking past passer by and campus staff. just where the hell was dazai taking him? and why was it outside the campus? “not much farther!”

“you’ve been saying that for thirty minutes.”

dazai turned his head to atsushi’s glare and turned back again looking for a building or someone. while this goes on another college student walks around the same area as them also looking for a building. yellow hair, black thunderbolt streak, he checked his phone “come on man, you could’ve at least told me where the damn cafe was?” he bumped into atsushi and looked up, “oh shit, you alright?”

“atsushi is fine, oh hey it’s you!” 

dazai held out his hand, “you said your names denki right?”

denki shook his hand with a smile, atsushi looked on as they exchanged greetings and sighed,  _ well just my luck, theres two. _ surely his days won’t be any easier now that there’s two of these insane people.

“so what’s the plans for the party?”

“you’re asking me? bitch i have no idea!”

_ party?! _ and they didn’t even think anything through, when we’re they hosting a party anyways? “why the hell did you drag me here if it’s about a party?”

they both looked over to atsushi with confused faces before speaking in unison “for the glory of yeet of course.”

“what the fuck is a yeet?”

of course he doesn’t get a chance to ask any further questions before the two started listing off ideas for the party, he made a mental note of all the ideas; drinks, music, foods, a pool table? where the hell would they get one of those? card games, movies. wait…

“what kind of drinks?” he glared at the two as dazai turned to him. “don’t tell me…”

“alcoholism”

“no absolutly not!”

“fine! then whos form will the party be at?”

denki looked over to them in question of the idea, then lit up. “what? you have an idea?”

he snapped his fingers upon the thought then tried to contain his laughter. “my friend bakugo owes me, we can have the party at his dorm.”

dazai watched as he burst out into laughter at the idea, and nodded. “that settles it then, the party starts tonight!”

  
  


…

  
  
  
  


“WHY ARE PEOPLE JUST WALKING IN?! PIKACHU WHAT THE FUCK?!”

denki turned over the back of the couch to his friend yelling at him and hollered back at him. “who the hell said you call me pikachu you angry fuckin pomeranian!!”

“KISS MY ASS YOU CRACKED BITCH.”

another college student with black tipped hair got in between the two before any fight could break out. “nobody is kissing anyone’s ass at the party.”

a much shorter man walked up next to him, “it’s metaphorical akutagawa, how many times will people have to tell you this?”

atsushi looked on at the people coming into the room and the chaos they all created, question why he was there, and why the punch made him feel all funny. well, it wasn’t the first thing on his mind, more like in the back of it. he’d scold dazai tomorrow if he remembered to.

“eren you bitch hows the drink tasting?” the short guy looked over to eren sotting at the couch on his 4th drink. yup, someone clearly spiked the drinks. “taste good jim!”

“my names not jim you shit it’s chuuya!”

“jim, chuuya, same difference right?”

chuuya launched at him and that’s how the party got crazy. atsushi sat in the corner and stared at his phone.

—

GRAMPS HELP I THINK SOME

ONE SPIKED THE PUNCH

AND NOW PEOPLE ARE DIGHTIF

SAVE ME PLEASE I BEH OF YOU>

grampa

learn to breath while being drunk

< boy.

FHDKKLHH>

—

it was clear, he’s doomed.

“hey atsushi come help me!”

_ lord give me strength _

he stumbled over to dazai to find him on a step ladder taping a trash can to the ceiling? the fuck?

“dazai, with all my brain i must ask this.”

“go on.”

“how are you not dead yet?”

he didn’t get an answer to the question as dazai finished with what he was doing and ran off somewhere else. he looked around and took in the blaring music and loud chatter of his peers. it’s clear tomorrow would be his first time having a hangover. and he had exams tomorrow, just his luck. maybe if he’s lucky he can leave early and go back to his own dorm and rest before his roommates all stumble in at one at the morning wasted. so he did. and the walk wasn’t any better than the party, he almost tripped over five times, it was even a pain to figure out where he put his key and he almost thought he left it. he didn’t thankfully.

he stumbles into bed after getting changed, spent another hour just looking up at the top bunk above his bed and low and behold-

“honey we’re home!!”

“shut up jackass he’s probably sleeping!”

_ god. fucking. dammit. _

  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**bakuhoe** @pissedoff

WHICH ONE OF YOU DICK TWITCHES TAPED MY MOTHER FUCKING TRASHCAN TO THE CEILING LAST NIGHT HUH

  
  


**tp mummy** @deathgriptoiletpaper

FUUUUUUUUUU-

  
  


**bakuhoe** @pissedoff

WAS IT YOU YA SHIT MUMMY?

  
  


**tp mummy** @deathgriptoiletpaper

@atsushi PROTECT MEEEEEE

  
  
  


**chazukeee** @atsushi

no you guys kept waking me up last night fuck y’all

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**tp mummy** @deathgriptoiletpaper

this is @pissedoff . he’s dead now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i totally didn’t forget this existed for a few months??????


End file.
